GlassGlassGlass
by istar fantasy
Summary: Sinichi terlanjur benjanji untuk menjadi pasangan Ran di pemilihan Raja & Ratu sekolah dalam acara Festival tahunan sekolah. dengan bantuan dari Haibara Conan bisa kembali kewujud Shinichi. Namun di acara itu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga...
1. Chapter 1

**GLASS…GLASS…GLASS**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 1**

Suatu hari di kediaman Kogoro mouri, Ran terlihat sangat senang.

Conan yang baru datang setelah bermain dengan teman-temannya jadi penasaran.

"Wah kak Ran keliatan senang sekali….?" Tanya Conan penasaran

" Ya…minggu depan ada perayaan di sekolahku…disana akan di adakan pemilihan Raja & Ratu sekolah…!" kata Ran dengan bahagianya.

Suara hati Conan: "Raja & Ratu…koq kayanya aku lupa sesuatu…?"

"Raja & ratu sekolah tua apa….?" Tanya Conan dengan logat anak kecil yang mau tau.

"Maksudnya nantipara murid secara berpasangan akan mengadakan perlombaan yang romantic… misalnya bernyanyi bersama… baca puisi…. Dan banyak lagi…nanti pemenangnya akan di nobatkan sebagai Raja & Ratu sekolah…!" Jelas Ran dengan berbunga-bunga.

"Oh begitu….!" Kata Conan dengan manisnya.

"Lalu kak Ran akan berpasangan dengan siapa…..?" Conan dengan serius dan di sertai sedikit rasa cemburu.

"Tentu saja dengan Shinichi…dia kan sudah janji akan jadi pasangan ku di lomba ini…. Semoga saja dia tidak lupa….!" Kata Ran sambil membuka jendela dan menghirup udara dengan tenangnya.

Suara hati Conan: "Gawaaaat…!...aku benar-benar lupa…!"

"Kak Ran… aku pergi dulu ya….!" Teriak Conan yang ngebut pergi.

"Mau kemana lagi…Makan dulu…!" Teriak Ran.

Namun Conan tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melaju pergi.

"Aku harus segera ke tempat professor Agasha….!" Kata Conan sambil ngos-ngosan lari.

Sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasha.

"Profesor…. Profesor…. !" Teriak Conan sambil menggedor pintu rumah Profesor Agasha.

"Ada apa Shinichi….?" Tanya Prof. Agasha dengan santainya sambil membuka pintu.

Conan pun segera menjelaskan segala masalah & keluh kesahnya dengan super panic.

"Oh… Jadi begi-tu…..!" kata Prof. Agasha sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Jangan Cuma Oh…. Hubunganku dan Ran sedang di pertaruhkan… apa Profesor punya cara untuk membuatku keukuran semula beberapa saat aja….?" Conan harap-harap cemas.

"Ini sulit juga…..!" jawab Prof. Agasha sambil berpikir

"Makanya jangan berjanji kalau akhirnya jadi kelabakan sendiri….!" Haibara yang dari tadi mendengarkan mereka angkat bicara.

"Tapi waktu itu aku masih remaja tulen… belum jadi bocah kaya gini…..!" Conan semakin panic.

"Aku punya serum yang dapat membantu mu….!" Kata Haibara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Benarkah…?" Teriak Conan kegirangan.

"Tas merek Fusae keluaran terbaru edisi terbatas….!" Kata Haibara sambil nunjukin serum ciptaannya.

"Ya…ya… nanti aku belikan…!" conan sedikit kesal

Haibara lalu memberikan serum itu kepada Conan yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tapi ingat…. Efek serum ini hanya sementara… hanya sekitar 4 jam….!"jelas Haibara.

"Hanya 4 jam…!" Conan sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau tidak mau…ya sudah…!" kata Haibara sambil merebut serum dari tangan Conan.

"Aku tidak bilang…. tidak mau…..!" Teriak Conan sambil merebut kembali serumnya.

Conan lalu menelepon Ran dengan menggunakan dasi pengubah suara.

"Ran….!" Nada sok keren.

"Shinichi…!"Ran agak kaget bercampur senang.

"Ran… Kontes Raja & Ratu sekolah… kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi…. Apa kita jadi ikut…?" Tanya Conan berlaga gak tau.

"Tentu saja… aku pikir kamu lupa….!" Teriak Ran yang kegirangan.

Suara hati Conan: "Sempet lupa sih…!"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti….. bye…!" kata Conan sambil menutup teleponnya

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah apa yang akan terjadi antara Ran & Shinichi di kontes itu..? Apa akan berhasil…? Kasus apa yang akan terjadi di sana…? tunggu lanjutan ceritanya….Reviewnya aku tunggu loh….!"

Kaito: "Nanti bikin Fanfic soal aku & Aoko donk…!"

Istar: "Beres….!" (tampang licik)

Kaito: "Koq perasanku jadi gak enak…!" (merasakan pirasat buruk)


	2. Chapter 2

**GLASS…GLASS…GLASS**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 2**

Seminggu berlalu, hari festival pun tiba.

Conan yang berada di rumah segera meminum serum dari Haibara.

Dalam sekejap dia berubah menjadi Shinichi… walo beberapa kali harus ke Toilet dulu sih.

"Wah serumnya manjur…!" seru Prof. Agasha

"Tentu saja…!" Haibara mulai sombong

Setelah berdandan rapi Segera pergi untuk menjemput Ran.

Di rumah

"Tapi Aiko… kenapa kau tidak meminum serum itu…?" Tanya Prof. Agasha

"Soalnya aku masih belum tau apa serum itu aka nada efek sampingnya pada manusia atau tidak…!" jelas Haibara dengan santainya

"Jadi kau menjadikan Shinichi sebagai kelinci percobaan….!" Teriak Prof. Agasha kaget.

"Bisa di bilang begitu…. Selain itu aku juga bisa mendapatkan tas yang ku inginkan…hebatkan..?" kata Haibara masih santai

"Kau memang luar biasa….!" Puji (") Prof. Agasha

Kembali ke tempat Shinichi.

Shinichi yang masih dalam perjalanan beberapa kali di telepon Ran yang dah gak sabar.

"Aduh Ran bawel banget sih…..emangnya sekarang dah jam berapa…(ngambil arloji yang sekarang jadi kekecilan dari sakunya)? Yah…arloji ku mati lagi…!" gerutu Shinichi sambil masukin lagi arlojinya dalam saku.

Setelah menjempur Ran mereka segera bergegas ke sekolah bersama

Mereka lau segera mendaftar.

"Ran…Shinichi…!" Teriak Sonoko yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Eh…Sonoko….!"

"Wah kalian ikutan lomba ya….romantisnya…!" ejek Sonoko sambil mukul-mukul Shinichi

"Ahhhh….Sonokooo….!" Ran malu wajahnya jadi memerah.

"Kamu gak ikut….?" Tanya Shinichi

"Gak….! pengen sih….tapi akukan panitia….!" Jawab Sonoko sambil nunjukin kartu kepanitiaannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan…. Apa-apan sih kepala sekolah itu….!" Teriak seorang siswi yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Kak Sonomi ada apa…..?" Tanya Sonoko kaget

"Eh tidak…. Bukan apa-apa…!" jawab Sonomi agak malu.

Sonomi Sora siswi kelas 3 ketua panitia Festival.

"Sudahlah Sora…. Jangan marah-marah terus….!" Kata seorang siswa laki-laki yang mengejar Sonomi.

Tachibana Toshiro siswa kelas 3 panitia festival & ketua klub Sepak bola.

"Tachibana-Sempai…. Kenapa sempai-Sonomi marah-marah…..?" Tanya seorang siswa yang datang karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

Misaki Shou siswa kelas 2 anggota klub sepak bola.

"Huh….heboh lagi….!" Kata seorang siswa yang juga datang ke sana.

Suzuru Robin siswa kelas 2 anggota pengurus mading sekolah.

"Ckckckck…!" kata siswa lainnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Fujiki Kyou siswa kelas 2 anggota club Sains

"Ya…. dari kemarin…!" balas Sonoko

"Dari kemarin….?" Shinichi bingung.

KYAAAAAAAAAA…!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari lantai dua.

Shinichi, Ran & Sonoko segera bergegas berlari kesana.

Disana sudah banyak orang berkerumun di sekitar ruangan untuk kelas memasak.

Di dalam ruangan terlihat sangat berantakan.

Di sana sudah ada & Bu Guru Jody yang sedang memeriksa seorang siswi yang berlumuran darah.

Di dekat korban ada kumpulan beberapa benda yang di perkirakan sebagai pesan kematian.

Dan di sebelahnya ada sebongkah kaca yang bertuliskan "Death" yang di tulis dengan darah.

"Sudah Meninggal…!" kata

"A…apa…ini…?" kata Shinichi kaget

"Ti…tidak mungkin….!" Ran kaget sekaligus ngeri

"Apa yang terjadi….?" Shonoko ikut penasaran

Bu guru Jodi lalu menjelaskan rinciannya pada mereka.

*Korban bernama Yui Thojo siswi kelas 1… ketua club Mangaka… yang punya hobi membuat Software komputer untuk membuat sebuah manga… dia juga sangat suka makanan manis terutama permen….makanya di sekitar tubuh korban banyak berserakan permen…saat kejadian dia sedang di mintai tolong untuk membantu membereskan ruangan yang akan di pakai untuk kontes memasak. Korban meninggal akibat hantaman benda tumpul di kepalanya. & senjata pembunuh tidak di temukan*

Pesan kematian yang di temukan

*Terdiri dari 6 kumpulan benda dari kanan ke kiri….

1. sebuah sendok dalam posisi terlentang & 2 buah permen

2. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah gelas & 7 buah permen

3. sebuah garpu dalam posisi berdiri terbalik di sebuah pas bunga & 1 buah permen

4. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah gelas & 7 buah permen

5. sebuah garpu dalam posisi terlentang di atas piring & 8 buah permen

6. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri agak miring di sebuah mangkuk & 8 buah permen

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Maaf…ya…teka-tekinya terlalu mudah….bagi yang dah tau siapa pelakunya mohon jangan di kasihtaukan dulu…ya...!"

Kaito: "Aku dah tau…!"

Istar: "Ya iyalah…kamu dah baca semua…!"

Kaito: "Hehe…!" (cengengesan)

Istar: "Reviewnya…ku tunggu loh…jangan lupa add FB-ku: Istar SrFantasy…& Twit: IS_Magicgirl…!"


	3. Chapter 3

**GLASS…GLASS…GLASS**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 3**

Karena terjadi kasus festival pun dihentikan.

"Sial kenapa begini….!" Keluh Shinichi

"Padahal Shinichi dah datang kesini ditengah kesibukannya… kenapa malah seperti ini….!" Ran menjadi kecewa karena acara yang ditunggu-tunggunya malah jadi berantakan.

"Sudahlah Ran….aku senang bisa kembali kesekolah ini bersamamu…!" kata Shinichi berusaha menghibur Ran.

"Shinichi…!" Ran segera tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya

"Huh panas panas panas….!" Kata Shonoko menggoda kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sonoko disaat seperti ini kenapa kamu malah pakai kutek…!" teriak Ran yang marah atas ejekan Sonoko dan kesal saat lihat Sonoko yang masih santai sambil memakai kutek.

"Ini dari kak Sonomi bagus kan… dia beli saat liburan di Prancis loh…!" kata Sonoko sambil mamerin kukunya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan itu.

Tidak lama Detektif Takagi dan Detektif Sato tiba.

Sato: "Apa yang terjadi….?"

Takagi: "Wah ada Shinichi…. Tumben…!

Sonoko: "Ya.. rencananya hari ini Shinichi dan Ran akan mengikuti contes Raja & Ratu sekolah…

Takagi: "Wah…romantisnya….! O iya… Conan gak ikut…? (mata Takagi langsung menatap kearah Sato)

Ran: "Tidak… Conan pergi ketaman ria bersama prof. Agasha dan teman-temannya…o iya...polisi lainnya mana...?

Takagi: "Ya..yang sedang ada di markas hanya kami... yang lainnya nanti akan menyusul..!"

Sato (membentak Takagi): "Bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu….! Lalu apa yang terjadi…?

Kepala sekolah: "Tadi ada seorang Siswi yang tewas….!

Mereka segera melakukan olah TKP.

"Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan acara ini….!" Kata kepala sekolah

"Hick…hick… padahal semua sudah menunggunya….!" kata Sonomi yang nagis karena kesal.

"Tenanglah… kami akan berusaha memecahkan kasus ini….! Kata Sato berusaha menenangkan keadan para siswa yang ketakutan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya para siswa kita pulangkan saja disini tidak aman...?" tanya kepala sekolah yang menghawatirkan murid-muridnya.

"Tapi...ada kemungkina pembunuhnya adalah salah satu dari murid di sekolah ini...!" Jawab Sato tegas.

Kyaaaaaaaaaa…!

Terdengar suara jeritan lagi dari ruang praktik kimia.

Saat mereka tiba ada sesosok mayat dan kaca bertuliskan "SCHOOl"

Yang tewas adalah Fujiki Kyou siswa kelas 2 yang merupakan anggota club Sains. Sangat gemar membaca dan menulis novel ilmiah. Penyebab kematiannya adalah pukulan benda tumpul di kepala.

yang menemukan pertama kali adalah & yang ingin meminjam beberapa bahan kimia untuk membantu olah TKP.

Korban memeluk beberapa benda yang diperkirakan sebagai pesan kematian antara lain:

1. Tabung oksigen mini

2. Garam potassium

3. Buku kumpulan orang penerima hadiah Nobel

4. Potongan belerang

Takagi (berlari kearah Sato): " Sato… ada satu mayat lagi….!"

Sato: "Apa…..!" (kaget)

Shinichi: "Siaaaaal…..!" (makin kesal)

Tempat diikoridor tempat memajang madding sekolah.

Nama korban Suzuru Robin siswa kelas 2 anggota pengurus mading sekolah. Anak keturunan Jepang-Amerika. Hobinya fotograpi & beladiri. Sama halnya dengan 2 korban sebenarnya diatewas dengan luka dikepala akibat pukulan benda tajam.

Orang yang pertama kali menemukan korban adalah Misaki Shou dan Tachibana Toshiro yang ingin meminta Robin untuk memotret semua anggota club sepak bola.

Di dekat korban juga terdapat kaca berdarah dengan tulisan "Master"

Ditangannya terdapat pula beberapa benda yang diperkirakan pesan kematian juga.

Benda itu antara lain:

1. Selembar tiket pertandingan tinju

2. Foto Genta bersama orang tuanya saat dia memenangkan perlombaan makan.

3. Sobekan kalender hari ini

"Apa ini pesan kematiannya…?" Tanya Sonoko

"Iya tidak salah lagi….! Jawab Shinichi dengan singkat

"Tapi sepertinya hanya kebetulan ada di tangannya….bisa saja kan….!" kata

"Tidak coba lihat baik-baik….foto dan tiket mungkin memang biasa…. Tapi untuk apa dia merobek kalender hari ini…. Harusnya baru dirobek besok kan…? Shinichi menjelaskan hasil analisanya

"Benar juga…!" kata Ran.

"Tunggu dulu kata yang pertama bukannya Death… lalu School… dan sekarang Master… kalau di gabung….!" Kata Ran yang ikut menganalisa.

*Death School Master*

"Jangan-jangan anda adalah sasaran yang sebenarnya… kepala sekolah….!" Teriak Sonoko

"Takagi jaga kepala sekolah…!" detektif Sato segera memberi perintah.

"Eh… siap…!" teriak Takagi sambil member hormat dan pergi keruang kepala sekolah

"Tapi apa maksudnya dari… permen… benda-benda kimia… buku… foto…. Tiket… potongan kalender…..apa maksudnya….!" Teriak Shinichi kebingungan

"Shinichi….!" Ran menjadi hawatir dengan keadaan Shinichi

Ran lalu mengajak Shinichi pergi keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Shinichi maaf ya… aku tidak mengira akan serumit ini….!" Kata Ran yang masih sangat hawatir pada Shinichi.

"Tidak apa Ran….!" Kata Shinichi yang masih galau

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menjadi pasangan raja dan ratu sekolah….bersama….bersama Shinichi…!" Ran lalu menggandeng tangan Shinichi dan berjalan bersama.

"Ran….iya ini juga kesempatan langkakua bisa bersamamu sebagai Shinichi…!" pikir Shinichi saat menatap Ran yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka pun kembali masuk kegedung sekolah.

Ran lalu berhenti disebuah balok kaca tempat menyimpan mahkota Raja dan ratu untuk pemenang kontes.

Mahkota itu berbentuk mirip mahkota kerajaan Inggris.

Yang satu bertuliskan King dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan Queen.

Shinichi: "Eh… ini… jangan-jangan…. Tapi yang benar saja…. masa dia pelakunya….!"

Sepertinya Shinichi telah menemukan sebuah titik terang masalah ini.

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Siapakah pelakunya…. Siapa yang tau silahkan kirim Review…. nama pelaku… dan alasannya…?

Kaito: "Main tebak-tebakan ni….Boleh ikut gak…?"

Istar: "Gak….!"

Kaito: "Ugh…!


	4. Chapter 4

**GLASS…GLASS…GLASS**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 4**

Sinichi & Ran kemudian kembali kedalam ruangan tempat yang lain berkumpul.

Mereka terkejut karena di dalam tengah ada perdebatan.

"Pelakunya pasti kamu… kamukan belakangan ini sering bertengkar dengan kepala sekolah…!" teriak Tachobana padaSonomi

"kamu sendiri bukannya gak suka sama kepala sekolah…. Karena tidak memperhatikan eskul mu…?" Sonomi berteriak balik.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini….?" Tanya Shinichi

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak punya alibi saat waktu kejadian…. Sonomi Sora…. Tachibana Toshiro… Misaki Shou… Suzuki Sonoko… dan bapak kepala sekolah…..!" jawab detektif Sato

"Kau juga…?" Tanya Ran

"Ya… waktu itu aku sakit perut dan lama di toilet….!" Jawab Sonoko sambil cengengesan.

"Detektif Takagi mana….?" Tanya Shinichi kemudian

"Takagi sedang mencari barang bukti….! Sekarang tolong katakana dimana kalian saat kejadian….?" Sato mulai menanyai semua orang yang di curigai.

Tachibana: "Aku ada di ruang eskul sepak bola…. Sedang merapihkan beberapa arsip mengenai para anggota baru…!"

Sato: "Apa ada orang yang melihatmu…!"

Tachibana: "Tidak… tapi Shou sempat berbicara denganku lewat hp….!"

Sato: "Lalu…MIsaki kau dimana saat itu….?"

Misaki: "Digudang tempat penyimpana alat olah raga…. Aku disuruh Tachibana sempai menghitung jumlah peralatan sepak bola yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi…. Untuk laporan kekepala sekolah nanti…!"

Sato: "Apa benar kau sempat menelepon Tachibana….?"

Misaki: "Iya… aku menanyakan beberapa peralatan bekas latihan anak-anak kelas 3 kemarin…!"

Sato: "Sonomi… bagaimana denganmu….?"

Sonomi: "Aku sendirian diruang kelas sedang memeriksa laporan tentang festival hari ini….!"

Sato: "Begitukah….berarti kau yang paling tidak punya alibi…?"

Sonomi: "Oh iya aku sempat ketoilet…. Dan bertemu dengan Shonoko disana….!"

Sonoko: "Iya dia memberiku kutek ini…..!"

Sato: "Kutek…apa saat itu kau sedang memakai kutek..?"

Sonomi: "I..iya aku lupa kalau baru saja pakai tapi malah cuci tangan.. kuteknya jadi rusak….!"

Sato: "Warna kutek ini sama dengan darah… bisa jadi yang kau cuci saat itu adalah darah korban….!"

Sonomi: "Bu…bu…kan…!"

Sato: "Kalau anda kepala sekolah…..?"

Kepala sekolah: "Aku ada di ruangku…sampai tuan Detektif memanggil ku…!"

Shinichi: "Berarti alibi mereka sangat lemah….!"

Tak lama takagi datang dengan terburu-buru

"Sato… senjata pembunuhnya ditemukan…!" teriak Takagi

"Apa….? Dimana…?" teriak Sato kaget

"Salah satu property untuk penampilan klub Drama..!" teriak Takagi lagi

Mereka segera pergi ke tempat barang bukti itu.

"Ini dia….!" Kata Takagi sambil menunjuk ke sebuah palang besi.

"Palang besi untuk setting kastil….!" Kata Shinichi kemudian

"Ya… lihat ada bercak darahnya..…!" jawab Takagi

"Hm...kita segera bawa untuk di uji...Lalu apa ada sidik jari…?" Tanya Sato

"I…itu juga ada… tapi banyak….!" Jawab Takagi

"Banyak….?"

"Tentu saja selain anggota klub drama…para panitia & para guru juga membantu mempersiapkannya…!" jawab Sonomi

"Hemmm…!" Shinichi mulai berfikir

"Ada apa Shinichi…?" Tanya Sato

"Catnya masih agak basah….warnanya ungu,merah muda, dan hitam…!" fikir Shinichi

"Siapa yang terakhir kesini?" Tanya Shinichi kemudian

"Tachibana-Sempai & Sonoko…..!" jawab Misaki

"Iya waktu itu kami mau memeriksa property… sudah beres atau belum…?" jawab Sonoko

"Lagi pula kami berpapasan dengan Sora di sini….!" sambung Tachibana

"Bukan hanya itu…. Kepala sekolah juga datang meninjau dan sempat memegang palang besi itu…!" tambah Sonomi

Shinichi lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar ke-3 TKP untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Eh tunggu dulu… apa ini….ada sesuatu di tulisan ini…!"

"Begitu ya… jadi begitu…. Kalau begitu pesan kematian… alibi… senjata pembunuh…semuanya…hemmm…. memang tidak salah lagi dialah pelakunya… walaupun sulit di percaya tapi inilah kenyataannya…. Kebenaran senantiasa satu…!" kata Shinichi dengan senyumannya yang khas ketika telah berhasil memecahkan kasus.

Shinichi pun kembali keruangan tempat akan diadakannya pentas drama.

Ran: "Shinichi kemana saja kau…?"

Shinichi: "Aku sudah tau….!"

Semua: "Apa… ?" (kaget)

Shinichi: "Aku sudah tau… pelaku yang telah membunuh 3 siswa itu… meneror sekolah dan mengacaukan hari festival ini…adalah kau…!"

_**To be continued**_

**Behind the scane**

Kaito (Histeris): "Kyaaaaaaaaak…. Pelakunya kamu….! (nunjuk ke Author)

Istar: "Tentu aja bukan….!" (mukul Kaito)

Kaito: "Huh….kirain ini chapter terakhir….!"

Istar: "Pengennya juga gitu… tapi kepanjangan kalo di buat satu chapter….!"

Kaito: "Dah ada yang berhasil nebak belom….?"

Istar: "Sejauh ini belom….!"

Kaito: "Hahahaha… ternyata lumayan sulit juga ya….!"


	5. Chapter 5

**GLASS…GLASS…GLASS**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

Ini adalah Final Chapter… buat yang udah jawab… baik yang lewat Review ataupun lewat FB….Terimakasihbanyak...!

**Chapter: 5**

Shinichi: "Aku sudah tau….!"

Semua: "Apa… ?" (kaget)

Shinichi: "Aku sudah tau… pelaku yang telah membunuh 3 siswa itu… meneror sekolah dan mengacaukan hari festival ini…adalah kau…!"

" Suzuki Sonoko…kaulah pelakunya..!"

Ran(Kaget): "Shinichi….. yang benar saja…. Masa Sonoko….!"

Takagi: "Ka...kau sedang bercanda kan…..?"

Shinichi(serius): "Tidak… aku tidak bercanda….. aku menyadarinya saat melihat mahkota untuk Raja dan Ratu sekolah…. Kalian ingatkan pesan kematian yang ditinggalkan Suzuru Robin…?"

Sato: "Ya… aku ingat…

Selembar tiket pertandingan tinju

Foto Genta bersama orang tuanya saat dia memenangkan perlombaan makan.

Sobekan kalender hari ini

Shinichi: "Kita semua pasti taukan yang membuat pesan itu adalah Suzuru Robin anak keturunan Jepang-Amerika jadi besar kemungkinannya dia meninggalkan pesan kematian dalam bahasa Inggris…..!"

Bu Jody: "Bahasa Inggris…..?"

Shinichi: "Ya…yang paling menarik perhatian ku adalah kalender hari ini yang seharusnya tidak dirobek….. dan *Tidak* dalam bahasa Inggris adalah *No*….

lalu foto Genta bersama orang tuanya…. Yang jadi focus perhatian disana adalah Genta yang membawa piala….. dalam keluarga Genta disebut *anak laki-laki* yang dalam bahasa Inggris adalah *Son*…..

yang terakhir adalah tiket tinju…. Mungkin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan bahasa tapi dengan istilah dalam tinju…. Dan istilah yang paling terkenal dalam tinju adalah *K.O*….

No….Son…& K.O…. jika di gabung dengan urutan berbeda….akan membentuk nama Son-No-KO….!"

Ran: "Ta….tapi…..!"

Takagi: "Bagaimana dengan pesan kematian yang lainnya…..?"

Shinichi: "Pesan lainnya adalah pesan dari Fujiki Kyou….yaitu

Tabung oksigen mini

Garam potassium

Buku kumpulan orang penerima hadiah Nobel

Potongan belerang

Kita harus ingat kalau dia adalah anggota klub sains…..jadi dia pasti menyimbolkan sesuatu dengan benda-benda itu….. ya…. Yaitu lambing-lambang dari unsure yang di bawanya….

Tabung oksigen mini….. oksigen dilambangkan dengan *O2*

Garam potassium…. Nama unsurnya adalah Kalium dan lambang unsurnya adalah *K*

Potongan belerang….. lambang unsurnya adalah *S*

Sato: "lalu apa maksudnya dengan buku Nobel itu….!"

Shinichi: "Mungkin yang dia maksudkan adalah Nobelium atau *No*….. tapi karena tidak menemukan benda yang terbuat dari unsur itu disekitarnya makanya dia memakai buku Nobel untuk menggantikannya….

Jadi kalau disusun hurup itu juga akan membentuk nama Sonoko….!"

: "Tunggu… untuk membentuk nama Sonoko bukannya masih kurang satu O lagi….!"

Shinichi: "Apa kalian lupa kalau Oksigen dilambangkan dengan O2…. Dengan kata lain hurup O-nya ada 2….!"

: "O…Iya…. Begitu rupanya….!"

Shinichi: "Sedangkan pesan kematian yang pertama yang dibuat oleh Yui Thojo…. Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya bodoh sekali aku sebelumnya tidak menyadari pesan ini…. Padahal ini adalah pesan yang paling mudah… kalian masih ingatkan isi pesan kematiannya apa….!"

Takagi: "Pesan kematian yang pertama adalah

1. sebuah sendok dalam posisi terlentang & 2 buah permen

2. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah gelas & 7 buah permen

3. sebuah garpu dalam posisi berdiri terbalik di sebuah pas bunga & 1 buah permen

4. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah gelas & 7 buah permen

5. sebuah garpu dalam posisi terlentang di atas piring & 8 buah permen

6. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri agak miring di sebuah mangkuk & 8 buah permen

Shinichi: "Aku harusnya ingat kalau dia punya hobi membuat Software komputer…. Jika mengingatnya berarti pesan kematiannya berhubungan dengan itu….!"

Sato: "Jangan-jangan….. pesan itu adalah Keyboad Komputer ya….?"

Shinichi: "Ya….itu adalah posisi alphabet dalam Keyboard komputer…. Sendok menunjukan arah….. berdiri berarti di atas…. Berdiri terbalik berarti dibawah…. & terlentang berarti ditengah…. jadi

1. sebuah sendok dalam posisi terlentang & 2 buah permen….. baris tengah ke 2….yaitu hurup *S*

2. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah gelas & 7 buah permen…. Baris atas ke 7….yaitu hurup *U*

3. sebuah garpu dalam posisi berdiri terbalik di sebuah pas bunga & 1 buah permen…. Baris bawah ke 1… yaitu hurup *Z*

4. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri di sebuah gelas & 7 buah permen….. baris atas ke 7….. yaitu hurup *U*

5. sebuah garpu dalam posisi terlentang di atas piring & 8 buah permen…. Baris tengah ke 8…. Yaitu hurup *K*

6. sebuah sendok dalam posisi berdiri agak miring di sebuah mangkuk & 8 buah permen…. Baris atas ke 8…. Yaitu hurup *I*

: "Jika dihurup-hurup itu disusun dari yang pertama akan membentuk nama Suzuki….!"

Shinichi: "Ya… karena dia adik kelas kita dia biasa memanggil nama keluarga kita…..!"

Sonoko: "Lalu apa buktinya kalau aku pelakunya…?

Shinichi: "Yang ada dijarimu itu…..!" (nunjuk ketangan Sonoko)

Sonoko: "Kutek…. Inikan dari kak Sonomi….!"

Shinichi: "Tidak bukan kuteks tapi cat…..ya cat yang berasal dari senjata pembunuh yaitu palang besi yang catnya masih basah… kemungkinan cat itu menempel dikukumu…. Walaupun kau sudah menyembunyikannya di balik kuteks ….Karena aku juga menemukan cat kering ditulisan darah yang ada di kaca… bahkan ada kemungkinan darahnya juga ikut menempel dicat yang ada di kukumu itu….!"

Ran (sedih): "Tapi Sonoko… kenapa…?"

Sonoko: "Sebenarnya aku dan Kepala sekolah disuruh melakukan hal ini oleh mereka….!"

Shinichi(kaget): "Mereka…. siapa….?

Kepala sekolah: "Mereka semua….!"

"Prok….. Prok….. Prok….. Prok…..Hebat…. Prok….. Prok….. Prok Wah Shinichi… benar-benar hebat ya…..!"

Semua siswa bertepuk tangan.. ketiga siswa yang jadi korbanpun keluar dari dalam loker.

"A…ada apa ini….?" Tanya Shinichi yang kebingungan.

"Maaf ya…Shinichi….Ran….anak-anak kelas 3 bilang sebelum keluar mereka ingin sekali melihat pertunjukan analisis detektif hebat kebanggan sekolahi kita….!" Kata Sonoko sambil tertawa

"Jadi acara pestival ini diganti jadi acara pertunjukan Analisis Shinichi Kudo…. Yang buat petunjuk-petunjuk itu adalah Dokter Araide & loh….Ran juga sengaja tidak kami beritahu biar semakin menegangkan….!" Sambung Tachibana dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"A…Apa…? lalu Detektif Sato & Takagi…?" Tanya Ran yang gak kalah bingung.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang cuti…..!" kata Takagi sambil tersenyum malu

"Pantas saja dari tadi tak ada polisi lain yang datang….!" Pikir Shinichi yang ngambek

Beberapa saat kemudian diatap sekolah.

"Shinichi maaf ya…!" kata Ran mendekati Shinichi

"Aduh Ran… sudah berapa kali kamu meminta maaf hari ini…!" jawab Shinichi yang masih kesal

"Ha…habisnya…. Aku tak menyangka mereka akan merubah acaranya jadi seperti ini….!" Kata Ran sedikit menyesal

"Tapi… aku tetap senang…!" kata Shinichi sambil menatap Ran.

Merekapun mulai merapat, Ran mulai menutup matanya, jarak wajah mereka sudah semakin mendekat…

Ding….dong…. ding….dong…. ding….dong…. ding….dong….

Gawat sudah jam 12… serumnya kan hanya bertahan 4 jam karena tadi aku minum jam 8 berarti…..!

Aku pergi dulu Ran

Shinichi pergi sambil berlari kencang sampai jatuh dari tangga hingga arloji terjatuh dari sakunya

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Kogoro Mouri

"Pagi Ran…. Masih ngambek ya…?" tanya Sonoko sambil buka pintu

"Sonoko…. Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget….!" Jawab Ran

"Shinichi bagaimana…..?" tanya Sonoko penasaran

"Entahlah…. Kemarin dia pergi terburu-buru…. arlojinya sampai tertinggal….! Jawab Ran sambil menunjukan dan meletakan arliji itu diatas meja.

"Aku tahu… kau bilang saja begini…. Siapa yang pas dengan arloji ini akan menjadi suamiku…!" kata Sonoko menggoda Ran

"Kaya cerita Cinderella….!" Kata Ran sambil tertawa.

Ran yang terbawa suasana akhirnya benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Conan datang.

"Arlojiku…..!" teriak Conan sambil mengambil Arloji itu.

"Aku pikir tertinggal dirumah ….!" lanjutnya sambil memakai arloji itu.

"Bagaimana ini Ran…. Kau harus menikahi Conan…..?" bisik Sonoko.

Sementara Ran yang kaget hanya bisa tertegun, terdiam tanpa suara.

_**THE END**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian Fic-qu kali ini…. Maaf kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan….!"

Kaito: "Ada yang menjawab dengan benar gak….?"

Istar: "O…iya…. Jawaban kalian aq nilai dari analisa ya….bukan tebakan… Dan untuk teman ku… **Dejiko-Kun**… selamat ya…. Jawabanmu yang paling mendekati kebenaran… kamu berhasil mecahin tekateki pertama & ke-2… walo belom bisa menyusunnya….& belom nyebutin sapa pelakunya juga…. Tapi kamu yang paling berpotensi jadi Detektif hebat…. Dan untuk Ahmad Taikutsu Muhajirin…. Emang bener aq terinspirasi dari DDS Q….!"

Kaito: "Selamat ya Dejiko…! sayang akhirannya Kun… berarti dia co dong….!" (kecewa)

Istar: "Nantikan fic-ku berikutnya ya….aku Istar Fantasy….!"

Kaito: "Dan aku Kaito asisten Author di fic kali ini…. Reviewnya kami tunggu…. Sampai jumpa….!"


End file.
